30 Days of Drabble
by Rally Collins
Summary: A series of unrelated prompt drabbles written over a 30 day period.
1. Big Fat or Little White: It's All The Sa

A/N: I've been severely neglecting my writing but I think I might have come up with a way to combat that. For the next thirty days, I intend to post a drabble a day. The more I write, the more I end up WANTING to write and the easier it is to go about the whole process. So, here are the rules:

1. One drabble must be posted every day for the next thirty days.  
2. I will spend at least 10 minutes writing said drabble.  
3. Any fandom will be acceptable (but, honestly, they'll probably all end up Gundam Wing).  
4. A prompt word will be used for every drabble. The prompt word does not have to appear in the fic, but should relate somehow.  
5. Prompt word will be Dictionary(dot)com's Word of the Day. The one e-mailed to me.  
6. I think that's all as far as rules go.

* * *

**Day: 1  
Date: February 10, 2010  
Prompt: tarradiddle /tair-uh-DID-uhl/ , noun; (_also_ taradiddle): 1. A petty falsehood; a fib. 2. Pretentious nonsense.  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Character: Duo (who has clearly smartened himself up a bit)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mobile Suit Gundam Wing or any of its characters. MSGW is owned by Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise. **

* * *

**Big Fat or Little White: It's All The Same**

There's nothing quite like it on the tongue or in the mouth. Say it with me: Little White Lie. It should be a contradiction in and of itself. A harmless falsehood that wouldn't harm a fly, but you must wonder at the why of the situation. If it is harmless, if it is meaningless, then why use it to begin with? The answer is, and always will be, that it _isn't_. Just as cheating is cheating is cheating; lying will always be lying, whether it be of the Little White or the Big Fat variety. And, yes, I realize that I have on many occasions personally announced my aversion to indulging in the, shall we say, tarradiddle, but really, who would ever believe me. I certainly don't and that brings me to another point, that I won't at this time elaborate on. Don't believe everything you're told because we all know that the chances of it being false are pretty damn high especially if what you're told is, "I'll never lie."

- End -


	2. Fallen Prince

A/N: Day 2 of 30 Days of Drabble! Only 28 more to go! If you couldn't guess from the title, this one features Relena, crazy stalker-girl Relena. Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.

* * *

**Day: 2  
Date: February 11, 2010  
Prompt: coquetry /KOH-ki-tree; koh-KE-tree/, _noun_: Dalliance; flirtation.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Relena  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

* * *

**Fallen Prince**

There are times in a young girl's life when the practice of coquetry is appropriate and then there are inappropriate times. One might figure that an inappropriate time would be while the girl is staring down the barrel of a handgun but for Relena, there was no time better. When else would she _want_ to be flirtatious? The boy holding the gun had fallen from the sky. _She_ was the one who found him unconscious in the sand. _She_ was the one who assisted him in his time of need. It was clearly a destined meeting and he had only proved that when he showed up at her school. He _spoke_ to her. It didn't matter at all what it was that he said. It was what he _meant_ and he _never_ honestly meant to harm her. What he really wanted, what she _knew_ he wanted, was simply to know her. That was fine. She'd give him the chance. She would definitely give Heero the chance he so clearly craved.

- End -


	3. Quietus

A/N: Mwahahahaha! Haahahaaaa! And on the third day, I should get DEATH as the prompt! That's Duo, my friends. That's just too easy. So I shall acquiesce and go with one of the other definitions of quietus. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 3  
Date: February 12, 2010  
Prompt: quietus /kwy-EE-tuhs/, _noun_: 1. Final discharge or acquittance, as from debt or obligation. 2. Removal from activity; rest; death. 3. Something that serves to suppress or quiet.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Characters: Wufei & Duo  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

Warnings: It's a bit limey but not at all lemony. Skip this chapter if you don't like.

* * *

**Quietus**

We've been here for hours and during those long, endless hours a certain someone has been nattering on. I'm not entirely sure he's stopped to take a breath. It doesn't seem like he's taken the time. Aside from the fact that I haven't had a single moment to get a word in, he's never felt the need to ever listen to a word I say. Oh, I'm sure he hears them; he just chooses to leave them up in the air and ignore the ones that refuse to float off into space. Blather, blather, blather. See what I mean? He's still going. It makes me wonder if there is anything I could possibly say or do to earn one iota of silence from him.

I nod and hum noncommittally, but only because he gestures to me like he's expecting some sort of response. When he manages to crack himself up, I smile in reaction. Smiling doesn't agree with me. I'm sure that I look much like a wounded dog. Doesn't he understand that I only respond to him in the hopes that at some point he'll finally shut up. Nope. Now, he seems to think that I've hurt myself. He moves in closer to prod my limbs, searching for the injury that has made me resemble, and I quote, "a yeti that's been stomped repeatedly by a Leo." Nice. Thanks a lot, man.

I shove his hands away, but that only frees them to latch onto my face, one hand on either side of my head. He peers into my eyes. Mind you, his mouth hasn't stopped flapping. Constantly yammering. My mind goes blank but the muttering, the blabbering, the yak, yak, yakking goes on and on. I'm not sure if it's been a second or several minutes, but when I resurface my focus is fixed on those continuously moving lips and a plan develops. It had the merits of _possibly_ working. At the very least, it should get him far away from me. It was worth a try.

I lean in and seal those lips shut with my own. A second passes as he attempts to finish his thought and then he freezes.

Ah, there we have it. Blessed silence.

- End -

* * *

A/N 2: Alright, alright! It _still_ ended up being about Duo. It just didn't have anything to do with his whole Shinigami aspect. If it helps, the main character is Wufei so I didn't completely lie in the first note. I _suppose_ it could be Heero, but it just seems a bit too eloquent for him.

Also, I'm not so good with kissing scenes, so please be kind. I couldn't avoid it in this case as this was the scene that the prompt brought to mind. Stupid prompt.


	4. Breaking Sin

A/N: Crap! Relena again? Sorry, guys. I had a lot of trouble with this prompt for some reason and it turns out that I _must_ have a lot of repressed pity for the crazy stalker girl. I almost changed fandoms and went with Fullmetal Alchemist. Greed, heh heh. Ah, anyway, let me know what you think. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 4  
Date: February 13, 2010  
Prompt: cupidity /kyoo-PID-uh-tee/, _noun_: Eager or excessive desire, especially for wealth; greed; avarice.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Relena  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.  
**

* * *

**Breaking Sin**

There was generally one of three different things in the eyes of those she greeted. To put it simply, she was constantly surrounded by three of the Seven Deadly Sins and she felt drowned by them. Consider her three closest friends. On her left was Greed, an avaricious girl with a vicious tongue by the name of Helena. On her left was Pride, Alice who was as Narcissistic as, well, Narcissus and had the brain of a sponge. To her back, always to her back and she didn't like fact one bit, was Susan, also known as Envy. The girl was so wrapt up in her own jealousy of _everyone_ else around her it was all she could do to function normally. They stuck to her like an honor guard, chittering and giggling, always dropping her encouraging phrases and never meaning a word that they said. They were like vultures circling, waiting for the opportunity to swoop in and take what they so coveted.

She was tired of it, sick to death in fact. Something had to change. Something had to break and it had to break soon. If something didn't happen soon, she knew that she would be the one to crack.

Was that a body lying down there in the sand?

- End -


	5. Yellow

A/N: Just wanna say I'm getting sick of all the Valentine's Day related words Dictionary(dot)com! Seriously? It is now Valentine's Day. You can stop. Thank you. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 5  
Date: February 14, 2010  
Prompt: billet-doux /bil-ay-DOO/, _noun_: A love letter or note.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Duo  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff (and I don't think I've _ever_ labeled anything "fluff" before.) 

* * *

**Yellow**

Love letters had to be one of the most cowardly ways of going about admitting your feelings to a person. Metaphorically hiding behind paper and then physically hiding behind the safety of a good solid wall while observing the recipient's reaction to the letter had to be the most gutless thing he'd ever done. And the worse part of the whole matter was that he _knew_ that by taking the chicken's way out, he had sentenced himself to rejection. That was alright, he supposed. He didn't really expect a positive answer; it was just something that he needed to get out in the open, off his chest. He had to _say_ it even if he _couldn't_ say it aloud and even if by saying it he cursed it to failure.

But back to observing. The envelope had been opened and set aside, contents perused and then its receiver gave the area a visual sweep. He should have ducked fully behind the wall, he really should have, but he froze, all limbs going stiff all at once. A fluttering panic trembled up from the bottom of his stomach as those eyes kept combing the room, searching for their victim. He tried to push back the panic and resume _hiding_, he really did but it was too late, that glare promising death found its goal and latched on with ferocity.

"Maxwell," Wufei grit out, stalking to the still rigid figure at the edge of the hangar, "What is the meaning of this?"

- End -


	6. See Spot Swim

_To: Dictionary(dot)com  
Re: Word of the Day Choice_

**_Thank you._**

_Love,  
Rally_

_P.S. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]  
P.S. (deux) If you don't get the joke above, please read the A/N from the last chapter and possibly ALL of Brian Clevenger's 8-Bit Theater (and his update entries.)_

_

* * *

_

**Day: 6  
Date: February 15, 2010  
Prompt: vivify /VIV-uh-fy/, transitive verb: 1. To endue with life; to make alive; to animate. 2. To make more lively or intense.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Heero  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

**Warnings: Excessively cute and unusually fluffy (There! Now, I've done it twice.)**

**

* * *

**

**See Spot Swim**

It just floated in the middle of the bowl like a dead fish. Okay, not like a dead fish as it was a fish of the living variety. Still, it didn't do anything but hover aimlessly in the center of its little world.

Heero peered into the bowl, face close enough that his nose touched the glass. He squinted, gave it a single tap with his index finger and then waited. Nothing. He tried a double tap and then a quadruple. Again, there was no response. He was sure that tapping on the glass would agitate the little guy and yet, it seemed to not care at all.

Slightly frustrated and a bit offended that he couldn't muster a reaction out of his new pet, he stood up, crossed his arms and set his mind to figuring out a way to make it move.

A hand snaked around from behind him, opening over the top of the aquarium. Spot immediately sprang into action, darting to the surface and then around in an unclear pattern. Heero felt his jaw drop to the floor.

"Y'know, Yuy," came an all too familiar voice as a hand patted him on the shoulder. "Fish are like Maxwells, if you want them to move, just show them the food."

**- End -**


	7. The Gift of Love

A/N: I'm stupid tired this evening, so if this one didn't come out as well as I think, I apologize. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 7  
Date: February 16, 2010  
Prompt: inexorable /in-EK-sur-uh-bul; in-EKS-ruh-bul/, _adjective_: Not to be persuaded or moved by entreaty or prayer; firm; determined; unyielding; unchangeable; inflexible; relentless.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Characters: Duo & Sister Helen  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

**

* * *

**

**The Gift of Love**

"C'mon, please?" The wheedling tone had an edge precision honed to cut through the layers of the toughest of hearts and the small face behind the blade delivered a double whammy of just the right mix of cuteness and desperation. The little hands, clenched so tightly together that their fingertips were turning white, trembled ever so slightly and a tiny whimper escaped to deliver the final blow.

The young woman that the attack had been directed toward gave the small child a warm smile, knelt down to get eye level with the boy and then took his clenched hands in between her own. "Now, Duo, what did we discuss just yesterday?"

The boy puffed out his cheeks in thought and then released his breath with a roll of the eyes, but he tried his extra-special attack once more with the blind hope that this time it would succeed. "Please, Sister?"

Her smile turned a bit sterner. Though she could never be harsh with a child, she knew that to give in to him wouldn't teach him anything. "Duo, answer the question."

Duo resisted the need to cry out his defeat, he didn't like upsetting the sister, even if his plan was shot down. He huffed a breath and then responded. "Th' church can' afford ta feed a mutt. Dogs is like babies an' should be wi' richies."

"Not necessarily 'richies', Duo, but with people who can take care of them. You wouldn't want to give half of your dinner to a dog every night, would you?"

He held up his head. "I woul'n' mind."

"Well, what about Elenor's or Tommy's? A dog needs to eat just like a little boy needs to eat."

That thought he gave a moment to think over. No, he wouldn't want to take someone else's dinner from them. He really wouldn't mind sharing his food with a pet, but he was afraid that Sister Helen was right. There just wasn't enough food for another mouth. There just wasn't. He frowned hard but then found himself surrounded by the warmth of the Sister's arms.

"I'm sorry, Duo. I wish we could keep him, but we just can't."

Duo squeezed back, feeling all the more sad because now the Sister was hurting. "It's okay. Tommy 'n' me, we'll find 'im a place ta live. I'm sorry fer makin' ya cry. I won' do that no more."

Sister Helen patted him on the back and leaned away. The smile she wore was radiant and not diminished at all by her slightly red eyes and tear streamed cheeks. "You are a most precious boy, Duo. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

For just a moment, Duo basked in the praise, absorbing it, but he didn't wallow. He knew that feeling wouldn't last forever, he was still so young, but he _knew_ things wouldn't always be good. Everything of worth had its limit, but for now, he'd make sure the Sister remained happy.

He sniffed up his tears and beamed a grin back at her, hoping that his gift would remain with her, at least a little bit, forever.

- End -


	8. Mr Sandman, Bring Me a Dream

A/N: This one's unusually odd and features Quatre. Beware of catchy tunes! [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 8  
Date: February 17, 2010  
Prompt: hypnagogic /hip-nuh-GOJ-ik; -GOH-jik/, _adjective_: Of, pertaining to, or occurring in the state of drowsiness preceding sleep.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Characters: Quatre  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

**Warnings: AU, weird in a stupid way (but it should be fun)**

**

* * *

**

**Mr. Sandman, Bring Me a Dream**

From just inside the doorway of a room shrouded in complete darkness, if one's ears were tuned to the proper frequency, a light tenor could be heard crooning Brahms' lullaby. All of the lyrics were wrong. "Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleep little baby." There was the sound of a padded footfall. "Go to sleep. Go to sleep. Go to sleepy sleep sleep sleeeeep."

At the center of the room, nestled into the thick down-filled comforter of a very nice bed set, a young man came awake all at once, his senses training immediately on the intruder without so much as a whisper of fabric.

The voice continued after another puff of a footstep. "La la laaaa. La la laaa. La la something, something, some thing."

The young man silently reached beneath his pillow, fingers slipping around a cool steel grip. His other hand reached over to flip on his bedside lamp.

Light drowned the room, illuminating both the intruder and the fact that the young man was awake.

Though startled, the intruder's own momentum forced him to finish his last step which put him cheek to barrel with the young man's weapon. His voice first cracked and then fell completely silent which was probably a good thing since he clearly still couldn't remember the lyrics and had moved on to warbling "watermelon" over and over to his chosen tune.

The young man pressed harder against the intruder's face and was rewarded when both of the intruder's hands shot toward the ceiling. "Who are you and what do you want?" He clicked the safety off. "Better make it good."

The intruder opened his mouth, as if to speak, but nothing came out for more than three heartbeats. "I'm a-" His voice cracked again. He cleared his throat and then continued. "I'm a Sandman. I'm here to make you sleep." He lowered one hand to jiggle a small pouch hanging from a snaffle on the left side of his belt.

The pistol ground even harder into the now-bruising cheek. "Is that some sort of jargon that means you're here to kill me?"

Blue eyes bulged to wide circles. Make that one blue eye bulged; the other was being assaulted by the cheek flesh still being abused. "No. It means that I'm a Sandman here to deliver Sleepsand that will put you to sleep."

The young man nodded. "Right. _Permanently_, I'll bet."

"No, just regular sleep that you'll wake up from in approximately eight hours. Now, if you'll just let me do my job?"

"I don't think so, Blondie."

"Look just-"

"Nope."

"But-"

"Uh uh."

The Sandman rolled his eyes, exaggerating the expression to distract his client and then began Brahms' lullaby again. Again with all the wrong words, but this time it was accompanied by a bit of magical Sandman willpower that forced his client into that half-way sleeping phase. Before his client got the chance to recover, he thrust his hand into his pouch, withdrew a fistful of glittering blue sand and tossed it over the prone figure.

The young man promptly went limp, his head hitting the over-stuffed pillow, but maintaining his grip on his weapon.

The Sandman rubbed his bruised face and then grinned. "La la la. Mission accom- Mi-ssion a-ccomm-pu-lished! Go me!"

- End -

* * *

A/N 2-6: (2) Hey, I said it was weird. XD (3) The first set of lyrics Quatre sang, were the ones I made up to go with it when I was little. I don't know the _real_ lyrics or if there are any at all. (4) The "young man" in this story could really be any of the guys, but it sounds more like Duo than anyone. (It was originally supposed to be Trowa, but he ended up too smart-assy to really be Trowa.) Feel free to interpret that character as you see fit. (5) And lastly, (at least from what I've experienced) watermelon is a common word used to sing a song that you don't know the lyrics to. It's got a nice set of vowels that make it easy to sing. ;P (6) It's a bit longer than drabble-length. Please forgive me.


	9. Grim Reaping

A/N: Duplicity. I really should write this one with Trowa as the main character. I really should. I mean, _think_ about it. He lied his way into OZ. But I didn't, so it's Duo again! [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 9  
Date: February 18, 2010  
Prompt: duplicity /doo-PLIS-i-tee, dyoo-/, _noun_: 1. Deliberate deceptiveness in behavior or speech; also, an instance of deliberate deceptiveness; double-dealing. 2. The quality or state of being twofold or double.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Duo  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

**Warnings: One use of the F-Bomb.**

**

* * *

**

**Grim Reaping**

"Hands up! Getcher hands up!"

The alleyway was dim and dirty but it wasn't really late enough that Duo really thought there would be muggers about. It was _noon_ for crying out loud. Shouldn't they still be sleeping?

His assailant was a nasty little man with sunken eyes that made his face appear almost like a skull and had hands with long, boney fingers that looked too big in relation to the rest of his body.

Great, just great. He was being mugged by a munchkin version of the Grim Reaper. Was this Fate's way of delivering his comeuppance for assuming the role of Shinigami to begin with?

He slowly spread his hands just a couple of feet apart, not more than a few inches from his sides. "Listen, mister, you really don't want to do this."

Midget Death waved his hardware-store jack knife in what was supposed to be a threatening manner. "Shut up and hand over your wallet!"

Now, that the attacker had gotten out a somewhat lengthier sentence, Duo discovered that even the dry, raspy voice sounded as if it were near death. "Seriously, man. Last chance." He kept the warning calm, the creepy little guy was agitated enough that he didn't need any more encouragement.

"Shut up!" The knife flashed in two quick thrusts in Duo's general direction. "I said shut the fuck up!"

Right, then. No help for it. "Right, man. You got it." He held out one hand toward the mugger and reached for his jacket with the other. "I'm just getting my wallet."

Those hollow eyes fixed on the hand reaching into Duo's jacket. They completely missed the foot arcing up to smash into the side of the head they resided in. The undead Oompa Loompa went down like a bag of bones.

Duo kicked the knife off into a pile of refuse, put his hands in his pockets and squatted down. The crumpled form was completely unconscious and had a purple bruise spreading out from its temple. Duo freed one hand to check for a pulse and then finding one, wiped his fingers on the back of his pants, stood and continued on down the alley.

**- End -**

**

* * *

**

A/N 2: This prompt reminded me of the scene in Trigun where Vash uses his finger hidden in his pocket to fool a bank robber into believing he had a gun and then Frank did the same thing to the back of the same robber's head. I was aiming for something similar to that, but it didn't quite work out. I did notice about halfway through that I could use the second definition of duplicity (and the whole two Deaths thing) to make this prompt work. That's my ingenious subconscious at work! *pats subconscious affectionately*


	10. The Joys of Food

A/N: I'm not sure about you, but it seems to me as if Treize would be an absolute food snob and I forgot how much I liked Une until I started writing this. I need to write her more. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 10  
Date: February 19, 2010  
Prompt: gastronome /GAS-truh-nohm/, _noun_: A connoisseur of good food and drink.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Lady Une  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

**

* * *

**

**The Joys of Food**

Prepackaged beef. Lettuce wrapped in plastic. Were those _frozen_ peas? And a can of-- No, better not to look. The kitchen was simply atrocious. Abysmal. Barbaric and _appalling!_ It didn't contain a single morsel of fare suitable for a palate as groomed as His Excellency's.

She was going to have to do something about it. Three bags of potato chips. Too bad blowing it up would be a waste of supplies. She held up one hand. "Corporal."

The noncom assigned to escort her around the facility snapped to attention. "Sir?"

"This kitchen is--" --detestable-- "wholly unsuitable for His Excellency's use. I will require a few things." Block of C-4 and several detonators. Just in case. "I will draw you up a list of supplies. You _will_ follow the included instructions explicitly."

"Sir, yes, sir."

"Excellent. A moment?" She approached a counter, snagged a writing pad left there and copied down her orders in a precise print. She refrained from adding the C-4 and its accessories even after spying a can of Spam. Yes, she _had_ encountered the tinned delight previously. It was not an experience she'd wish on her worst enemy.

She handed off the paper. The Corporal scanned the instructions hesitating for a split second before saluting and exiting the room. Orders given and problem on its way to being solved, she left the kitchen.

When she returned two hours later, the kitchen housed a very nice selection of the finest of foods. In the very center of the pile was a block of C-4 and four detonators.

She flinched. Had she really been so distracted that her self-control abandoned her? Had she really been defeated by a can of Spam?

Had she _really_ been defeated by _Spam_?

Apparently, she had.

Une-0 Spam-1

**- End -**


	11. A Maxwelly Sort of Thought

A/N: Eh, it's not so good but I'm beat. Hope you like it. It did occur to me that this prompt would have gone well with yesterday's drabble too. Maybe, I'm all one note? *shrugs* [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 11  
Date: February 20, 2010  
Prompt: egregious /ih-GREE-juhs/, _adjective_: Conspicuously and outrageously bad or reprehensible.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Wufei  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

**

* * *

**

**A Maxwelly Sort of Thought**

That had to have been the easiest mission handed out to any person in the history of the world. It was the breaking and entering version of infant slapping, without the guilt. The doors weren't even locked. Did that even count as B & E since it was entering without the breaking?

And there wasn't a guard in sight. There wasn't a single night watchman to be seen the entire two hours it took to thoroughly comb the place. Frankly, it insulted his ego, just a tiny bit. The person in charge of that particular facility must be a complete moron to allow gaps in security as egregious as that.

The only way they could have made it any easier on him would be to have left the files he was searching for on the front desk in a folder labeled, "For the Evil Gundam Pilot. Love, OZ."

Well, damn, if that wasn't a Maxwelly sort of thought. The dumb brat was beginning to rub off. He really needed to get away from that place. The idiocy was starting to infect his brain.

**- End -**


	12. Death by Boredom

A/N: Must not focus on the song by Shaggy. Must not focus on the song by Shaggy. I'm Mr. Boombastic... Dammit! [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 12  
Date: February 21, 2010  
Prompt: bombast /BOM-bast/, _noun_: Pompous or pretentious speech or writing.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Quatre  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

**

* * *

**

**Death by Boredom**

The instructor droned on for forty minutes in a monotone that had to have been specifically designed to inflict death by boredom. This was the absolute worst teacher Quatre had encountered in all of his fifteen years and that's including the overblown windbag hired by his father to teach the intricacies of politics. The speeches delivered by that guy were so full of self-adulation and bombast that he managed to convince Quatre that he was source of all wisdom before the elder Winner realized the situation and fired him.

Forty-five minutes... Too bad Quatre couldn't fire this guy. He should at least be allowed to get up and walk out.

Fifty minutes... Damn, was he losing time or had the clock just decided to jump ahead in greater increments?

Fifty-five minutes... He really was losing time! He glanced around. All of his classmates were either staring blankly off into space or asleep. Two were currently drooling. Lucky bastards.

That's it. He wasn't going to put up with it any longer and he didn't care if he got in trouble for it. He stood up. "Excuse me, Mr. Vandervelt?"

The instructor gave a tiny start, halting his lecture mid-sentence and looked at his student.

Quatre didn't wait for permission. "You are the worst lecturer I've ever had the opportunity to encounter and I am going down to the Dean's office to request that she replace you with someone capable of paying attention to his class enough to realize that they are asleep. We are here to learn not to have our brains melted through sheer boredom. I thank you to have a good day."

And he walked out.

**- End -**


	13. Reversal

A/N: I tried to work the word "tetchy" into this but it wasn't cooperating. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 13  
Date: February 22, 2010  
Prompt: fractious /FRAK-shuhs/, _adjective_: 1. Tending to cause trouble; unruly. 2. Irritable; snappish; cranky.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Characters: Duo & Wufei  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

**

* * *

**

**Reversal**

The boy stood up and tapped a foot twice. He sat down, tilted the wooden chair onto its hind feet, balanced it there for a few seconds and then let it slam down onto all fours. He sighed loudly, scratched his belly and then stood back up to take up the new hobby of pacing.

Wufei refused to look up. He really didn't feel like acknowledging the behavior at all but for some reason ignoring the little shit did nothing but encourage him. The last thing Wufei wanted to do was encourage the incorrigible. "Do you really have nothing better to do than to count the ways of irritating me?"

Duo froze and even though he was still facing away from Wufei, the other boy just _knew_ Duo was now grinning. "Am I annoying you, Chang?"

"Would I have bothered to say anything at all if you weren't?" He kept his eyes on his book but he had given up on reading it.

"Seven," Duo announced happily, flipping around to face Wufei and bearing the grin Wufei had known he would. "I made it to seven ways to annoy you before you decided to distract me."

"That's strange," said Wufei, closing his book. He set it on the cushion next to him and then, finally, looked at Duo. "It only took me one try to get a reaction out of you."

**- End -**


	14. Delicate Blossom

A/N: The prompt for some odd reason, made me think of the Tree of Knowledge in Eden, so this one ended up a weird poem thingy. If it confuses you, just ask and I'll explain it. It really does all make sense. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

******

* * *

**

**Day: 14  
February 23, 2010  
Prompt: fructuous /FRUHK-choo-uhs/, _adjective_: Fruitful; productive.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Heero  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

* * *

**Delicate Blossom**

On day one, He planted the seed.

On day two, He nourished the soil.  
On day three, He lay down and rest.

Forever.

Dawn of day four,  
He awakes, sleepy-eyed but alert,  
He sees nothing,  
Void, endless, empty.

Alone.

Noon of day five,  
The doctor arrives,  
Makes the patient better,  
Encouraging spirit.

Purpose.

Dusk of day six,  
A shooting star,  
A bird of prey,  
A flash of justice.

Fight.

Night of day seven,  
Flashes the sky,  
Blows the wind,  
The seed blossoms.

Peace.

********

- End **-**


	15. Of Eggs, Trees and Little Bits of Stone

A/N: As I'm just starting this drabble, I'm supposed to be _asleep_ in approximately 30 minutes, so this one's gonna be short. Sorry. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

**

* * *

**

**Day: 15  
Date: February 24, 2010  
Prompt: arcanum /ar-KAY-nuhm/, _noun_; (_plural_ arcana /-nuh/): 1. A secret; a mystery. 2. Specialized or mysterious knowledge, language, or information that is not accessible to the average person (generally used in the plural).  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Duo (who else?)  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

Of Eggs, Trees and Little Bits of Stone

It's like one of those age old mysteries. You know, "Which came first the chicken or the egg?" Or, "If a tree falls in the forest and no one is there to hear it, does it make a sound?" Or, "Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego?" especially when no one even knows who Carmen Sandiego is. It's like one of those and no matter how much I think about it, I never really get any closer to the answer.

At this point, I'm sure you're dying to hear about what is bothering me so much. Okay, here goes. Why name a weapon of mass destruction "Sandrock?" Seriously. All of the other names are sufficiently threatening. Mind you my favorite is still Deathscythe but Heavyarms and Shenlong are both pretty aggressive. Wing's got the bird mode so at least it makes sense. Sandrock is sand and rock so that makes it rock and little bits of more rock. It's a rock. What's it gonna do; stare you to death? Will you into submission? I need to know. What's the purpose behind the name?

****

**- End -**


	16. Earth: Untamed

A/N: This turned out a bit wacky, but pretty fun to write and I got to learn what a group of bats is called. Yay! Go me! I'm learning stuff! [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

******

* * *

**

**Day: 16  
Date: February 25, 2010  
Prompt: gregarious /grih-GAIR-ee-us/, _adjective_; to form a group with others of the same kind. and enjoying the company of others.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Characters: Duo, Quatre & Trowa  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

* * *

**Earth: Untamed**

Good afternoon. Welcome to Duo Maxwell's Two-Minute Earth: Untamed. Today's journey has brought us to the humble desert. Arid, precarious and chock full of sand, this noble region is home to the loveable little Prairie-Quat. This guy is the last of his kind and he's on the verge of maturity. As you might've guessed, he's on the lookout for a mate.

Mind you, this extremely rare Prairie-Quat will not have an easy time of the matter. He's managed to collect a rather impressive cloud of the highly aggressive Maganubats. The Maganubats seem to have adopted the lone Prairie-Quat into their family and are very discriminating when it comes to their only child's suitors.

To be perfectly honest, considering the staunch opposition, only one suitor has made an attempt. Ah, here he comes now, the sleek Trowanther...

That's it for today's episode. Join in tomorrow and see the result of the fierce encounter. Toodles!

To be continued... (not likely!)

********

****

**- END -**


	17. Cuss Bucket

****

A/N: Since it's Friday night and I don't have to work tomorrow, I made this one longer. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 17  
Date: February 26, 2010**

Prompt: mulct /MULKT/, _noun_; 1.A fine or penalty. _transitive verb_: punish for an offense or misdemeanor by imposing a fine or demanding a forfeiture. obtain by fraud or deception. defraud; to swindle.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Characters: Relena, Duo & Heero  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.

Warnings: Check the title. There will be bad language, probably by those you least expect.

* * *

**Cuss Bucket**

Relena looked up from her paperwork as her contingent of five elite bodyguards entered her office, closing the door soundly behind them. She smiled. "Good, you made it."

Heero, the head of the guard, nodded brusquely. "You did request our presence."

"What can we do for you, princess?" asked Heero's second-in-command. Duo's use of her former title didn't bother her in the least, mostly because he used is as an endearment more than as a title. That and if she protested he'd find something worse to call her. She really didn't want to know what horrible names he could come up with.

She folded her hands in front of her and then straightened her shoulders before continuing. "Well, I've noticed that there's been an awful lot of..." She paused, giving Duo and the two newest guards what she hoped was a hard look. "A lot of _indecent_ language being used lately."

"Cussing," provided the primary offender with a toothy grin. "It's called cussing, princess. Or swearing, if you prefer."

"Thank you so much for the vocabulary lesson, Mr. Maxwell. I'll keep that in mind. Now, back to the issue at hand. I think I've come up with a solution to help you all remember to keep a reign on your dirty mouths." Heero raised a hand slightly and then opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "Those of you who are mindful of what you say won't be affected by this decision in the least." The leader of the guard backed down, regaining his stoic expression.

She nodded, reaching below her desk to retrieve a gallon-sized glass jar. "This, gentlemen, is commonly referred to as a 'cuss bucket.' I'm sure you're all acquainted with the idea."

There were a couple of snickers and one outright, "How the hell?"

She tapped the jar with one fingernail, an angelic smile spreading across her lips. "That will be five dollars, Mr. Maxwell."

His humor almost instantaneously transformed into shock. "'Scuse me?"

"That will be," she repeated, very slowly so as not to confuse him, "Five dollars." He didn't respond so she chose to lay down the rules in a neat list that even a simpleton, or someone shocked into silence, could understand. "Five dollars is the penalty for shit, damn, hell, ass and bitch." At this declaration, all humor in the room evaporated. "Ten is the penalty for fuck and a couple of other words I will not personally repeat."

At this, Heero facepalmed, but Duo, on the other hand, broke into the widest grin Relena had ever seen. "Holy Shit, Relena! I didn't know you had it in your prim ass to even think the words, let alone _say_ them! God_damn_, that was fuckin' _bitchin'!_" And then he promptly deposited thirty-five bucks into the jar.

Ten seconds later, he dropped in a C-note. "What? You know, I'm gonna contribute at least that much in the next week."

****

**- END -**


	18. Marred

A/N: I think I've discovered that I like to pick on Duo since I keep writing things where he starts off critically injured or sad and depressed. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 18  
Date: February 27, 2010  
Prompt: supplicate /SUP-luh-kayt/, _intransitive verb_; make a humble and earnest petition; to pray humbly. _transitive verb_: seek or ask for humbly and earnestly. make a humble petition to; to beseech.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Characters: Duo & Quatre  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

Warnings: some language, potential character death (depending on how _you_ interpret the ending)

* * *

**Marred**

"Duo, please, just stay here, stay quiet and stay out of sight until we come back for you. Please?"

Duo bristled at the words. If it were anyone else, anyone else at all, who had beseeched his cooperation, Duo would have told them where they could shove that little suggestion and that, regardless of his current condition, he was damned well capable of extracting his own sorry ass from his present situation. But no, it had to be the golden boy. Quatre had this way of asking things that made it hard to argue against him. In this case, Duo was pretty sure that it had something to do with the fact that Quatre didn't display outright pity, just concern over their chances, as a complete group, to extricate themselves from a mission gone sour.

Duo allowed his head to fall back onto the tree trunk holding him upright, immediately regretting the action as it jarred his nervous system back to full alert mode and caused a jolt of pain that ran from his neck all the way down to the tips of his toes. He held in a curse, squeezing his eyes shut and willing the pain to pass quickly. As it eased to a bearable state, he opened his eyes and caught the blonde's gaze with his own. It wasn't as if he didn't believe the soft-hearted kid's words, but he knew that intentions and reality often didn't line up that neatly. No one was going to come back for him and even if they did, there wouldn't be anyone left to rescue; the amount of blood he was losing was seeing to that, but hell, at least they could save themselves. "Sure, Quat. Whatever you say."

Quatre gave him a "look." It was one of those expressions that said that he _knew_ what Duo was thinking and that he was displeased with those thoughts. "I'm serious. Just give us a couple of hours."

"Not a peep, Quat. I promise." As the adrenaline wore off and the blood loss took its toll, Duo could feel his energy plummet. When his eyes drooped again he didn't fight it.

"And you won't go off on your own?"

One side of his mouth quirked at that. "Do I look mobile to you?"

"No." The kid hesitated a moment before continuing. "You'll be alright?"

Duo still hadn't reopened his eyes. "I always am. Now, git before Heero decides you're a liability and leaves you behind, too."

"We aren't leaving you behind!"

That was somewhat more resentful than Duo was expecting and if he didn't know better, he would have guessed that it was accompanied by a stamping foot. He licked his lips, cringing at what he was about to do, but it was for the best. "I know," he lied. "Now, go on. I'll be here when you get back."

"Duo?"

"Just go." He heard the sound of footsteps beating away in an almost frantic pace. "Save yourself," he whispered to the retreating figure, only now, cracking an eyelid. "'Cause there's nothing that can save me now." He supposed that at the end he would be allowed one tiny lie. If he wasn't, one more mar on his soul was worth the price if it would save his friends. It had to be. It just did.

His eyes fluttered shut once more. He was too tired to think, too tired to worry anymore.

**- END -**

* * *

A/N (additional): Gah! Don't murder me! Duo's not dead yet! He _might_ live until Quatre and the others get back to rescue him. You know Quatre wouldn't give up especially after promising Duo he'd be back. It's a possibility, right? Would anyone like a puppy to hug right about now? [The puppy offer is a tribute to my lone reviewer, snowdragon.]


	19. Skip to End

A/N: Today's will be short (and not very good) again as I should have been in bed over an hour ago. No time! I apologize. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 19  
Date: February 28, 2010  
Prompt: quixotic /kwik-SOT-ik/, _adjective_; up in the romance of noble deeds and the pursuit of unreachable goals; foolishly impractical especially in the pursuit of ideals. ; impulsive; unpredictable  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Relena  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

* * *

**Skip to End**

Some had touted her as a hopeless idealist, gullible and naive to the point of ignorance. Others declared their staunch support, backing her ideals as revolutionary. She just saw an end goal. She knew where things were and envisioned where those things needed to be in order to gain the peace that everyone so desired. She was doing what she knew was right to make her vision a reality, but in that reality it was the in between part that eluded her and made her grand goals seem quixotic.

**- END -**


	20. Pease Porridge Hot

A/N: You say Pablum; I say that's pretty much just porridge. Mush sounded more disgusting, though, so I went with that. Well, that and I kept hearing Carol Burnett's voice in my head saying, "And we're not having hot mush for lunch today. We're having cold mush." (Annie) And I realize that pease porridge is made with peas, not wheat. I just like the way it sounds for a title. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.] 

* * *

**Day: 20  
Date: March 1, 2010  
Prompt: pablum /PAB-lum/, _noun_: 1. Something (as writing or speech) that is trite, insipid, or simplistic. 2. (capitalized) A trademark used for a bland soft cereal for infants.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Characters: Duo & Quatre  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

* * *

**Pease Porridge Hot**

Quatre gave the perfectly innocent bowl sitting on the table in front of him a look that would usually be reserved for witnessing a particularly disgusting act. "Duo," he began, keeping his voice calm and even, "What is this?"

The other boy plopped down in a chair across from Quatre, plunking his own bowl down hard on the table. "Poor people food," he replied just before he shoved a big spoonful into his mouth.

Quatre resisted making a face at Duo's enthusiastic enjoyment of the meal and poked at the contents of his own dish with the edge of his spoon. Whatever it was in the bowl stuck to the spoon in big clumps, much like a badly mixed batch of paste. "Alright, but what _is_ it? Is it even food?"

To demonstrate, Duo shoveled in another mouthful, chewed it in an exaggerated manner and then swallowed it before responding. "It's called mush and I'm eating it so it must be food."

"I've seen you eat canned cat food," Quatre replied. But then, he supposed, the word "food" was in the description.

"This is less meaty," Duo provided with a grin. But when Quatre held up the pasty spoon between them, Duo seemed to take pity. "It's just wheat meal and water."

Quatre didn't look convinced. "That's it?"

Duo nodded and offered his friend a spoonful. "C'mon, try it." He wiggled the spoon under Quatre's nose. "It's not really good," he sing-songed, "But it's not awful either. Yum yum. You're not gonna make me do the choo-choo train, are ya?"

Quatre rolled his eyes and gently shoved Duo's hand away. "Fine, I'll try it, but if it turns out that you're feeding me paste..." He steeled his resolve, scooped up a medium-sized bite, squeezed his eyes shut and then dove in.

He rolled the bland mixture around his tongue for just a moment before swallowing and then swallowing again to finish getting it down. It really was as pasty as it looked. Right. It was just as Duo said. It wasn't good. In fact, it was as far from being good as you could be without slipping into bad and that _also_ confirmed Duo's statement that it wasn't awful. If asked, though, Quatre would definitely say that it was tolerable but that he would not agree to eat it again. He'd finish his bowl, but that was it.

"Duo, is this your way of getting out of cooking duty?"

The boy in question, blinked and then said, in the most innocent tone he could muster, "Would I do something like that?"

**- End -**


	21. Noir

A/N: I'll admit it. I had plenty of time to work on this one but I frittered all my time away in obvious procrastination. I now apologize for the lack of attention and the quality of today's piece. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.] 

* * *

**Day: 21  
Date: March 2, 2010  
Prompt: temporize /TEM-puh-ryz/, _intransitive verb_; be indecisive or evasive in order to gain time or delay action. comply with the time or occasion; to yield to prevailing opinion or circumstances. engage in discussions or negotiations so as to gain time (usually followed by 'with'). come to terms (usually followed by 'with').  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Characters: Hilde & Duo  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

* * *

**Noir**

"Do you like my new hat?"

Hilde was exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to get home and hit the sack for a few hours. When she finally made it home the last thing she expected to walk in on was Duo striking a pose in the middle of the hallway leading to her bedroom. He had his head tilted dramatically to his right side with one hand holding the brim of a black fedora perched on his head. His left fist was planted firmly on his hip. She was tired enough that she almost turned around to slam the door on him without commenting, but the whole situation was absurd enough to break past her fatigue. Besides, if she walked out, she'd have to sleep on the patio. It was her place. She wasn't sleeping on concrete.

"Well?" Apparently, she'd taken too long to process.

He looked like a film noir wannabe or, considering his pose, a Cabaret reject. Neither were acceptable answers for his question and would only lead to a longer conversation with him, delaying her precious sleep. "It's... nice." That had to be a good answer, right?

One eye peeked out from around the brim of the hat. "Just nice?"

"Uh..." Okay, so maybe he wanted to hear something more complimentary. "It's handsome?"

The hand holding the hat fell and he turned to face her. "Nobody uses 'handsome' anymore unless they're trying to humor someone," he pointed out. He reached up and self-consciously readjusted it. "Is it really _that_ bad?"

Well, now that he wasn't standing there like an idiot and had put the thing on properly, it didn't look half bad. It actually made him appear on the side of dashing. Hilde managed a tiny grin, patted him on the shoulder and squeezed her way around him. "You're a regular Sam Spade, Maxwell."

He flipped around toward her again. "Who's Sam Spade?"

She just chuckled and closed her bedroom door behind her.

**- End -**

* * *

A/N 2: Sam Spade is one of the main characters in the film noir flick The Maltese Falcon. That's pretty much all I know about him, as I've never seen the movie or read the book. I just remembered his name as being part of film noir.


	22. Pop Goes the Relena

A/N: I tried to avoid the cliche and not go with what I went with for this prompt, but the idea was so fixed in my brain that I couldn't think of anything else. The characters are Relena and Duo again. I can't help it! They play together so nicely. ^_^ [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.] 

* * *

**Day: 22  
Date: March 3, 2010  
Prompt: eructation /ih-ruhk-TAY-shuhn/, _noun_; The act of belching; a belch.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Characters: Relena & Duo  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

* * *

**Pop Goes the Relena**

The belch was so loud it reverberated off the tiled wall of the small kitchen. The young girl seated at the table quickly mumbled an apology and then slapped both hands over her mouth in an attempt to prevent another of the foul things from escaping. The hands did nothing to hide the blush spreading from her cheeks all the way down to her neck. She knew she shouldn't have consumed the entire bottle but it was so sweet and fizzy and just plain fun that she couldn't help herself after the first sip.

"Nice," complimented the boy sitting directly across the table from her just before he chugged the last of his own soft drink and then proceeded to produce an emission nearly as loud. His had a foamy-bubbly quality to it that softened the harshness of the sound. "So, I take it, you like?"

Aside from the innate wrongness of the grammar in that question, Relena wasn't sure if he was asking about the drink or about his own contribution. She wasn't even sure if he was being serious or not. Chances were he was messing with her. She was not inclined to play his game so she "assumed" the question referred to the soda. "Yes, it was quite nice. Thank you."

He clearly didn't buy her act as he grinned knowingly and then handed her another bottle. "Now, let's see if we can improve that technique. The first rule of a good belch is not to apologize."

**- End -**


	23. Four Ways to Bond with Your Enemy

A/N: I _had_ to go and watch Soul Eater before this. Now, I just keep thinking about Kid preaching the virtues of symmetry but I'm 23 days in and I'm _not_ changing fandoms! Go away, Kid! Go fold your toilet paper or something! [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 23  
Date: March 4, 2010  
Prompt: didactic /dy-DAK-tik; duh-/, _adjective_; 1. Fitted or intended to teach; conveying instruction; instructive; teaching some moral lesson; as, "didactic essays." 2. Inclined to teach or moralize excessively; moralistic.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Duo  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

* * *

**Four Ways to Bond with Your Enemy: The 02 Edition**

So, you're a brilliant mobile suit pilot fighting a war against the evil organization of OZ. The only problem is that as a genius terrorist, you find yourself exceedingly bored during firefights, infiltration operations and the like. Well, my fellow comrades, your real problem isn't that your opponent is weak and badly trained. It isn't that your innate talent so outmatches your poor, stupid victims that all missions are labeled "cake." No, my friends, you real problem is that you haven't bonded sufficiently with your opponent. Proper bonding is the key to firm enjoyment of your attacks, mission after mission.

To begin your bonding experience, the first step is to introduce a bit of festivities to your bombing activities. Colorful fireworks can lighten up any drab old explosion and if you can manage to load them into enemy units before the skirmish, all the better.

Now that we've got pretty lights to look at, how about we move on to properly seeing your opponent? Remember that soldiers are people too and that they like it when they receive gifts. Flowers or a bottle of fine brandy to the senior officer of the base you're about to bombard will never be unappreciated.

Next comes respect. If you offer respect to those with opposing viewpoints and they will reciprocate. No one likes to be treated with contempt. The key to this is to find appropriate titles for (at least) your most respected adversaries. Pick a redeeming quality of theirs and turn that into a title. (ex. "Sexy Zechsy" for one Zechs Merquise)

Finally, food is the universal language. Send several hundred pizzas to the facility outlined in your newest mission outline to create an offering of joy and love (and satiated hunger) with the onsite recruits. This will give the added advantages of both irritating the person stuck with the bill (I said _send_ them. I didn't say anything about _paying_ for them. Do I look like I'm made of cash?) and of producing a smokescreen for your activities.

Now, take with you this advice and you'll never have a dull moment again. Your battles will become more intense (Try calling out one of those titles we discussed earlier over your speaker mid-battle if you don't believe me.), your recon will be gathered more smoothly (especially with everyone distracted by fireworks or pizza deliveries) and your overall satisfaction greater. You'll learn that your rivals only exist for _your_ benefit. Once you accomplish that, your bonding will be complete. Good luck, friends.

**- End -**

* * *

A/N 2: I got the idea behind this one from Mel & Christy's "Death and the Dragon Arc." In that story, Duo pulls a couple of these with Lady Une as the target. I know, it doesn't seem like it would work, but Mel and Christy are geniuses. They make it believable. ("Sexy Zechsy" also belongs to them and now that I think about it, Duo pulled all of these. I have no creativity at all, tonight. ;_;)


	24. Secondary

A/N: It would seem just plain wrong if I didn't go with Lady Une for this prompt. I do apologize for the length, especially after yesterday's crap of an update. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 24  
Date: March 5, 2010  
Prompt: fealty /FEE-uhl-tee/, _noun_; 1. Fidelity to one's lord; the feudal obligation by which the tenant or vassal was bound to be faithful to his lord. 2. The oath by which this obligation was assumed. 3. Fidelity; allegiance; faithfulness.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Lady Une  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

* * *

**Secondary**

He _would_ be the man to bring about peace to the Earth and her colonies. He was the only man capable of succeeding but he couldn't do it alone so she had to be there to support him along the way. Anything that needed to be done, no matter how gruesome or distasteful, if it made his duty that much easier on him, she would do. Her comfort, her very life, was inconsequential compared to this mission her lord had undertaken. Failure was not an option.

**- End -**


	25. Party Tricks

A/N: I have been to exactly one block party in my life. It was all courtesy of the neighbor two doors down from us. It was during my senior year in high school and it was fun considering how anti-social my family and I are. Seriously, we are about as recluse as you can get, but at least we never threatened to call the cops. ^_^ (Stupid anti-social Heero.) I'm not entirely sure how "chewing food" turned into "barbeque" but I will blame Duo repeatedly and under torture. This story is _your_ fault, Duo. _Yours!_ [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 25  
Date: March 6, 2010  
Prompt: masticate /MAS-tih-kayt/, _transitive verb_; 1. To grind or crush with or as if with the teeth in preparation for swallowing and digestion; to chew; as, "to masticate food." 2. To crush or knead (rubber, for example) into a pulp. _intransitive verb_; 1. To chew food.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Characters: Relena  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

Warnings: AU, longer than drabble length (but not by _too_ much)

* * *

**Party Tricks**

It was two-thirty in the afternoon and the barbeque was in full swing. The organizer of the block party took a few seconds to enjoy her achievement. This was the first time, out of seven attempts, that everything managed to come together. Everyone had agreed to attend, that had been her first hurdle. Up until this last Christmas there was that man, Heero Yuy, who always refused to participate and, worse still, threatened to call the cops if anything were to "interfere with his peace and quiet." She never really was sure why he had bothered buying a house in a family-oriented sub-division in the first place. Still, she couldn't say that she was sad to see him go. Perhaps his promotion would brighten his outlook on life.

Her next obstacle was finding a date that would agree with everyone. Her strategy had been to plan far enough in advance, and stress the importance of the event, that her neighbors would have plenty of time to request the day off. After that, it was merely organizing the food, drink and entertainment and, though she wasn't one to toot her own horn, she'd say that she excelled in that department. And the few times she might have slipped into doom-saying her own efforts, her husband was always there to encourage her.

She had her husband at her side, friends all around and the daytime sun warming an already pleasant afternoon. Nothing could spoil the bright, joyful occasion.

"Hey, 'Meia?" That was her husband addressing the Khushrenada girl with a wave of a paper napkin. The young child looked up at him curiously, clutching a cherry-flavored popsicle in one hand. It was melting and running down her arm. He knelt down, took her sticky hand in his own and began the process of cleaning her up. Once he was finished, he escorted her to the food-laden picnic table, tossing out her still-dripping treat along the way. "Now, what would you like? Cookie or cake?"

She said nothing, but pointed to the plate of pumpkin cookies. He handed her one and then snatched another for himself, crouching down to her level, so they could enjoy the snacks together. "You don't say much do you?"

She shrugged, nibbling at the cake-like cookie, but giving him a tiny smile.

"Well, how 'bout I teach you a trick? You won't have to say much, but you'll get a reaction out of the whole group. If I show you once, will you try it?"

She stopped nibbling momentarily, cocked her head sideways and then nodded once.

He grinned broadly, a little too broadly for Relena's comfort and then bent over to whisper in the girl's ear. The tiny smile returning to the little girl's lips, she nodded determinedly and then headed off toward the group gathered at the other end of the yard. The unease returned and Relena might have stopped Mariemeia, but she'd never seen the girl so resolute about anything before and it had her curious about what her husband had put the child up to.

Mariemeia tapped the arm of Lucrezia Noin. Lucy turned to the child and Mariemeia began her "trick." "Mr. Maxwell wants to know if you like seafood."

Relena wasn't sure where this was going, as all the food had already been purchased and fish and the like wasn't on the list. She purposely avoided it due to potential food allergies.

"Why, of course, I do," responded the adult smiling at the odd question.

Mariemeia bobbed her head in that stubborn nod again and said, "See food!" and then opened her mouth to display the mushy orange mess in her mouth to the stunned Lucy. Several others in the immediate vicinity gasped in shock at the display, Relena's husband broke into guffaws of laughter and all of the children lucky enough to catch sight, pasted on identical grins of future misdeeds.

That was it. Her life was ruined. "Duo Maxwell, get your bad-influence of a behind over here _this instant!_"

**- End -**


	26. Shadows

A/N: I haven't got a thing for the author note this time, so you go ahead and enjoy the story! (ficlet? drabble? Call it what you like.) [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 26  
Date: March 7, 2010  
Prompt: inveterate /in-VET-uhr-it/, _adjective_: 1. Firmly established by long persistence; deep-rooted; of long standing. 2. Fixed in habit by long persistence; confirmed; habitual.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Heero  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

* * *

**Shadows**

The war was over. The war _had been_ over for more than a year but still he could feel eyes on him; could see shadows searching for him.

That night was shaping up to be worse than most. Three times he'd caught himself reaching toward his hip for a gun that did not exist and he was less than halfway through the walk of less than a mile. Passing dark alleyways, he'd twitch at nothing more than the darkness.

He knew that he was overreacting. He knew there was nothing out there trying to get at him. He _knew_ it and not for the first time, he wondered if maybe he should consult someone on the matter.

The idea was not quashed as quickly as he'd managed previously. It sounded reasonable as well as desirable, but in the end, he reasoned that there really was no one to talk to; no one who would understand. He squeezed his fists, countermanding the need to hold the reassuring grip of steel, focused his attention forward and kept on walking.

**- End -**


	27. Research: HighLow

A/N: I'm sorry, I just can't seem to get away from Duo/Wufei fics. They possess me. Honest. And, again, it's longer than drabble-length. I'll just pretend it's to make up for all the really short ones. Yup. That's it. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 27  
Date: March 8, 2010  
Prompt: languor /LANG-guhr; LANG-uhr/, _noun_: 1. Mental or physical weariness or fatigue. 2. Listless indolence, especially the indolence of the one who is satiated by a life of luxury or pleasure. 3. A heaviness or oppressive stillness of the air.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Duo & Wufei  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

* * *

**Research: High-Low**

Even though it had been a good two hours since the last explosion and what an explosion it was, Duo's adrenaline high hadn't completely worn off yet. His mission had gone as smooth as water off a duck's butt. Or was it duck's bill? Anyway, he was hyped up and rarin' to go. Pity the poor sap stuck with him in the one-room apartment of a safe house.

He entered with a flourish of arms, slamming the door behind him. "Dahling! I have returned!"

There was no response. He expected at least a, "Quiet!" or a, "Must you always solicit attention?" but there was nothing at all from the lone occupant of the scruffy green couch.

Duo dropped his arms in mild confusion and quietly made his way around to the front of the sofa. Not that it had ever happened in Duo's recollection but if Wufei had somehow managed to fall asleep on the couch, he wasn't about to wake him.

Wufei wasn't asleep, unless he'd taken up the super-creepy habit of sleeping with his eyes open. Duo squatted down to get a better look at his friend. Wufei was simply staring, breathing evenly. His computer was open, sitting on the arm of the sofa, but he wasn't looking at it. Duo poked a knee in the hopes of triggering Wufei's territorial bubble rant as he had issues that did not allow for much in the way of physical contact. Still, nothing. Next, Duo tried snapping his fingers right under Wufei's nose. "Wufei, you okay, man?"

The black eyes focused on Duo, widened slightly and then narrowed. "What?" The tone was less inquiring, more accusing.

"I said, are you okay?" Duo repeated, shuffling back a bit. Now that he had Wufei's focus, Duo had no intention of violating his personal space. "You're freakin' me out, dude, just starin' like that."

"I'm not, I'm-" he began stealing a swift glance at his laptop. "I'm doing research."

Duo gave the computer a more thorough assessment. It had been sitting idle long enough to log off and power down. "How long ago did you get back?"

"What?" This time the tone held a hint of panicked confusion.

"What time did you get home?" Duo tried again, though the question really on his mind was more along the lines of when the last time Wufei slept was. Wufei had left on assignment two days before Duo had and Duo hadn't heard from him since. It was just like the overconfident moron to come off a three day job and attempt to conduct research before succumbing to the weakness of fatigue.

Wufei shrugged, slipping back into that blank stare.

Duo snapped at him again, regaining Wufei's tenuous focus. "Go to bed. I'll finish up anything you need researched."

"I can-" he began before he was cut off by being shoved so he was laying down on the cushions.

"Go. To. Sleep," Duo ordered, picking up the computer. "I got this and I promise to wake you in a few hours. You know you'll be useless until you've gotten some rest."

"But-" He tried sitting back up only to be pushed down again.

"Sleep!"

Finally, Wufei settled back and closed his eyes. Duo watched him for a minute, deciding that Wufei was going to cooperate and then he set up the laptop at the tiny table in the kitchen area and got down to work. The computer booted, Duo logged on with Wufei's personal ID (never you mind that he _wasn't_ supposed to know it) and then he brought up the last files Wufei was working on. It was then that his adrenaline abandoned him, flitting off like a feather in high winds.

"Well, isn't that just a kick in the nuts?" he mumbled past a monstrous yawn. "Now, I'm the one who's got to fight off sleep to do this stupid research."

**- End -**


	28. Aromatherapy

A/N: I'm really liking this pairing. Never gave it too much thought before I wrote "Pumpkins with Faces" and that didn't even turn out to be a true 2xR, but I'm definitely liking it. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 28  
Date: March 9, 2010  
Prompt: sachet /sa-CHEY/, _noun_: 1. A small bag, case or pad containing perfuming powder or the like, placed among handkerchiefs, etc., to impart a pleasant scent. 2. Also, _sachet powder_, the powder contained in such a case.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Characters: Duo & Relena  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

Warnings: shades of 2xR, cuteness (much cuter than I was trying for)

* * *

**Aromatherapy**

"What is that?" asked Duo, indicating the white silk baggie tied with a light purple ribbon that Relena had shoved in his general direction.

She thrust her nose in the air and gave the little sack a shake before responding. "It is a lavender-chamomile sachet. Both scents have a calming effect."

"Okay." He plucked it from her fingers and gave it a cursory sniff. It smelled a bit like an infirmary. "And, why are you giving me this, again?"

"You said you were having trouble sleeping," she replied, peeking at him past her nose. "If you put it on or near your pillow, it should help you relax."

Duo blinked. He had thought that she was merely using him as a delivery boy, to pass the gift on to Heero. He never expected that his comment about sleeping for crap would have registered on Her Royal Stuck-Upness, not to mention, that she would care enough to try and help him with his problem.

"You don't like it?"

The disappointment in the question pulled Duo out of his musings. Relena had stopped hiding behind her nose and was looking a mite depressed. "I do," he shot back, probably a bit too hastily because she frowned harder. "I do," he tried again, more firmly. "I just didn't think... Thank you."

She shrugged in a self-conscious manner. It was much too cute for what Duo normally associated with her. He'd have to give up the nickname "Her Royal Stuck-Upness" if she kept that behavior up.

**- End -**


	29. Delirium

A/N: This one really doesn't make much sense. I'm sorry! I got all caught up in the dream-like phantasmagoria, was thinking about ghosts and tried to work in my idea that Duo might be a bit agoraphobic (colonies are enclosed!). If you've ever lived in the mountains and then went somewhere the ground was flat, it's really off-putting and I only lived in a mountainous region for about three years. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 29  
Prompt: phantasmagoria /fan-taz-muh-GOR-ee-uh/, _noun_: 1. A shifting series or succession of things seen or imagined, as in a dream. 2. Any constantly changing scene.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Duo  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

Warnings: It's a bit visually graphic in parts. Skip if you don't like gory things.

* * *

**Delirium**

He fought against the pull of the drugs, bashing against the sedation with mere will alone, but his efforts were proven futile as he fell downward into a deep, helpless sleep. With the sleep came not oblivion, but a dream, vibrant and full, dark and terrifying.

Set within the dream was a message. It was too vivid to be otherwise. First the dark turned to a soft, sort of shadowy light. The light revealed a crow's wing, perfectly frozen, hovering above the shiny black floor. The wing dripped a fat red drop that fell into the reflection of the floor, splattering on a human heart, still bleeding but bearing a silver stiletto.

He tried to step back, to look away, but his focus was pulled by that still beating organ and one of his hands reached out of their own accord. It passed into the mirror and the skin of his hand turned putrid. He struggled to pull it free, but it just kept steadily sinking, bringing with it his arm, his shoulder and then his head.

Blinding light enveloped his consciousness before revealing a wide open, empty room.

He awoke, heart hammering, to a wide open, empty room.

**- End -**


	30. Conspicuouser & Conspicuouser

A/N: Final entry for this challenge! Yay! I honestly thought I was gonna puss-out on it. Some were good, some were abysmal, but I finished it and I hope you enjoyed at least one or two of them. [Rules for this challenge are in chapter one.]

* * *

**Day: 30  
Date: March 11, 2010  
Prompt: salient /SAY-lee-unt; SAYL-yunt/, _adjective_: 1. Shooting out or up; projecting. 2. Forcing itself on the attention; prominent; conspicuous; noticeable. 3. Leaping; springing; jumping. _noun_: 1. An outwardly projecting part of a fortification, trench system or line of defense. 2. A projecting angle or part.  
Fandom: Mobile Suit Gundam Wing  
Character: Written with Duo in mind, but feel free to read it with whoever you like.  
Disclaimer: Bandai, Sotsu and Sunrise own Gundam Wing. I just use the characters for my own amusement and with any luck at all, your amusement as well.**

* * *

**Conspicuouser and Conspicuouser**

"C'mon, guys! Let's see what you can do, now." The whispered endearment preceded an affectionate pat of the brick-sized device addressed. It then found itself firmly pressed onto the underside of a golf cart.

A hand disappeared into the drainage opening of the sewer. After a moment, footsteps pattered overhead and the cart pulled off with a quiet whirr.

Forty seconds ought to do it.

Fingers counted out the seconds. Five hands into the countdown, a hand-held button was removed from a back pocket and the protective cover flipped open. Seven hands in, the pad of a thumb rested on the brightly colored button.

"Alright, boys. Make me proud." Thumb squeezed down, earthquake shuttered through the concrete storm drain and a shadow slipped out of the sewer to blend into a shaded wall and then slithered into an unguarded door.

**- End -**


End file.
